Breaking Down
by DaRkDrEaMeR23
Summary: How did she get to where she is now? Did anyone think it could go this way? Well, that's for you to decide. A Fanfic surrounded around Ellie's life actions. Please read and reveiw.
1. Coming From Behind Bars

_**BREAKING DOWN**_

_Summary: How did she get to where she is now? Did anyone think it could go this way? Well, that's for you to decide. A Fanfic surrounded around Ellie's life actions. Please read and reveiw. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of it's characters. The only thing I own is the story idea, itself._

_Rating: **T** (PG-13) For light coarse language, mild sexual content, and some violent issues._

_**Chapter One**_

_The huge steel door swings open allowing a frail redhead adorned in pale orange, whose escorted by a a large dark man in uniform, into the room. She was directed to the metal table, taking place at the only available chair. She kept her eyes on her folded hands which rested neatly in her lap. As the older woman, which currently occupied the chair before her, spoke out in a calming tone._

_"Ms. Nash?"_

_The girl just kept here eyes focused on the same spot, but began to pick at the tips of her nails._

_"Or do you prefer Eleanor?"_

_"I would prefer if you stopped talking to me."_

_The woman crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her seat. "Eleanor, do you know why your here?"_

_The redhead just gave a short sigh of disgust, ran one hand through her long locks and leaned forward arms crossing her arms just as the other had, resting both elbows on the table. "Listen, I don't know what this is but I don't need you or anyone else to look out for me."_

_"Okay, now you look. I'm not here to look out for you, I don't wanna be your friend and I'm not gonna rub your back and tell you it's all gonna be all right, when it's not."_

_"That's good," She gave her head a light tilt to the left and narrowed her eyes, raising them to the woman before her. "Because I'm fine."_

_"Oh your fine?" She repeated in a mimicking tone, although raising her voice slightly._

_"Yeah I'm fine."_

_"Take a look around yourself, Eleanor. Look at yourself. This is miles from fine. Don't you care?"_

_The girl kept her eyes glued to the ground under her._

_"Look at me, look at me, Eleanor. Do you even care? Do you care that your here? Look up Eleanor!" She yelled, bursting from her chair._

_The teen began to shake subconsciously._

_"Do you care!" The woman shouted slamming her fist onto the table._

_"Yes!" She finally let out with raw emotion visible in her words._

_"Then tell me why your here!" After she spoke again she noticed the young girl was beginning to crack, watching as her tears soaked her skin. And then taking in a breath, she sat back down, folded her hands and voiced her question, once again, in a relaxed tone. "Why are you here?"_

_She caught gaze with the woman, allowing her distraught emotional content apparent and lightly muttered. "Where do I start?"_

_"Just start from the beginning."_

**oxoxoxoxo**

"Last one." A tall man rejoiced, placing a regular like brown box onto the floor, and throwing his hands in the air as if to confirm his completion. "So how does it feel?"

"I don't know. How does it feel, mom?" The young redheaded teen giggles out towards her mother.

"Hmm, like home."

The three of them continued to joke with one another as they sat in there living room gleaming.

This would be there fresh start...

A new start.

_**(A/N: So, what did you think? And might I add, I am not a big ol' baby so you can flame me if you want I'm not gonna cry your just one person. So fire away! Also, I hope for the next chapter to be better and longer. So, I hope you come back and read some more. Thanks to all who took time to read, love ya'll)**_


	2. First Day At School

_**BREAKING DOWN**_

_Summary: How did she get to where she is now? Did anyone think it could go this way? Well, that's for you to decide. A Fanfic surrounded around Ellie's life actions. Please read and reveiw. _

_  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of it's characters. The only thing I own is the story idea, itself._

_  
Rating: T (PG-13) For coarse language, mild sexual content, and some violent issues._

**_-Chapter Two-_**

"Eleanor, get yourself down here right now!"

"One minute mom!" The girl yelled back, frantically searching through her messy closet, and finally pulling out a black messanger bag. Giving a small smile of satisfaction she slips it over her shoulder and then tied her hair back into a ponytail. And then smoothing out her white long sleeved top she ran down to the bottom of the stairs, where her mother awaited quite impatiently.

"Sorry."

The woman just shook her head motioning her daughter towards the door. "Come on."

They entered the old station wagon, both doors seeming to slam in unison, and the familiar purr of the engine filled the air, the brown vehicle started down the long road.

"Excited about your first day."

"Not really." The redhead shrugged, toying with her seat belt. "It's gonna be wierd, I mean it's a new school."

"Honey," Her mother began reassuringly. "It's alot of people's first day."

Ellie just shrugged once more. "Yeah, i guess."

Then there was silence, as they pulled up to the cement curb of the large school.

"So I'll pick you up at three."

The daughter nodded silently, letting herself out of the car, looking back to see her mother smiling at her. "Bye mom." With those few words of goodbye, she stepped onto the curb's edge, hugging herself, as the car pulled away. Then barely moving she turned back looking up to read the large concrete letters.

**DEGRASSI**

The bell screeched out, and what seemed like hundreds of teens flooded into the building, along with Ellie. The halls were crammed and hard to walk through with all the bodies all over, and the noise was beyond the normal yell and scream from a few. And with another bell vibrating through the corridors, the mob moved into the large auditorium, finding their seats, as Ellie, looked around for her own adaqaut seat. There were the girls who sat in small cliques, with only three to four allowed, they took seats towards the back, with the extra advantage to observe all of the rest. Epecially the guy's Varsity teams, which filled the couple of rows infront of them. And caused most of the noise throughout the room. Then there was the serious musicians, who sat in the next row, mocking all who didn't find the difference between Emo and Hard Rock. Then there were the genius's afront of them, the completely outcasted, the rough rebels, and then the freshman or those that just don't belong. And then there was the first row for teachers and faculty, of course. Ellie had found herself somewhere in the first few rows, falling under the "just don't belong" catergory. Once the roar of voices began to die, a man voice came through the P.A. system speakers in a chipper tone.

"Welcome one and all, to Degrassi."

And a loud groan was made by all the room obtain, even a few of the seated teachers.

"Now some of you are back again from the previous year, and some are new all together, so let me take this time to introduce myself. I am your principal Mr. Raditch and i will see to it that your following year here will be as full with knowledge as enlightenment. " He paused unfolding the cream paper in his hand, clearing his throat with a slight cough. "And now i thought since we are all together, now would be the proper time to announce these new students, and a few faces of the faculty." He finished by giving a wink towards the teachers sitting, in reference to the comment about new faculty.

Ellie bit the corner of her mouth in a nervous habbit, hoping her name might have somehow never made it's way onto his list.

"Alright, let's get started now shall we?" He asked retorically, adjusting the black-framed glasses resting on his nose. "I suppose we'll start with the seventh grade classes."

He began to list the students, saying things as each one rose to there feet stating there full name and any words they cared to share. Not many had much to share.

"Too bad." A voice mumbled behind her head.

Ellie turned back with a slight eyebrow raise. "Excuse me?" She tilted her head lightly, looking over him.

He had on tan working type boots, with black-like jeans loosely on his legs. A white muscle tank, tight although not so tight that it gave no wonder to the imagination, but it was still obvious he kept himself in the gym. And with a unzipped gray hoodie the sleeve end tightening to his wrist, then snuggly fitting the top of his head was a black beanie, light brown curls peeking onto his neck from under the cap. His eyes were a penetrating blue shade and the way his lids covered them, giving off the near close-eyed look. His thin lips were curved into a parted smirk, a few teeth showing from inside. The rest of his features were not anymore intriging from any other's, that is aside from his wildly untamed eyebrows.

''Eleanor Nash?" The older man's voice echo once again.

The redhead turned back around her seat, looking to the school principal on stage, her mouth dropping open an inch or so.

"Would you please stand so all of us can see you, and if you'd like to say a few words?" He grinned, bringing his hands together, notioning to all for more applause.

A lump grew in her throat, as she shakily stood to her feet at the solitary clap. "Um... my name is Ellie Nash and me and my family just moved here." She managed to mutter a few more words of what she could muster before sinking far down into the metal chair's thin fabric.

There were a few and snickers coming from every side in the room, and that same teenager's voice. "It's a damn shame."

_**(A/N: Sorry for the long wait... please don't hate me! Well maybe this will start to clarify some of the insanity that is my first chapter! haha... Alright alright just flame me already!)**_


	3. Author's Note

Hello to all my dutiful readers. I would first like to thank you for taking the time to read what i have written, i appreciate it. But unfortunately i'm not sure when an update will be available. My father died a few weeks ago, and i'm not even in the frame of mind to even concetrate and read a story, let alone sit and write to any of my pending stories. I didn't even remember about FanFiction, but when i had checked my mail i had several notification emails. And i thought i should just post this note so you know it's not that i'm going to stop writting any of my stories, or that i just haven't wanted to write. I just hope you all understand, are patient with me and willing to check back in some time for any updates. I'm not promising anything in a small frame of time, but as soon as i feel i can concentrate i will try and have some updates out. Thank you for your time. And to all my beautiful reviewers, you really brighten my day thanks.

-Caitlyn


End file.
